


Codeword: Christmas Sweater

by SonnenFlower



Series: Codeword: Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumper, Established Relationship, F/M, Ugly Christmas Jumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: It's the first year for Theo to spent Christmas with his in-laws. So when his wife tells him to "just wear a Christmas jumper" what could go wrong with chosing a nice cashmere turtleneck?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, mentioned
Series: Codeword: Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Codeword: Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sunshine ;)

There were not many nice things to say about pureblood traditions if you’d ask Theo, but this particular one was one of the often mentioned exceptions that proved a rule. Yule had always been a stiff affair at his home, with stiff people in stiff robes that hadn’t to say much to each other, even less nice things, and gifts that mostly resembled what one was wishing the other would be rather than something the other would actually enjoy.

So, when discussing which pureblood tradition to follow and with which to break not seeing his future in-laws while yule was an easy compromise for him to make. He really had no ambition to add another awkward affair to his holidays anytime soon. And still, for some reason Daphne had never understood his reluctance regarding the holidays.

This year though he would have to go. After their beautiful May wedding that had more than one old stuck up pureblood fainting, he had no more reason to spend his holidays on his own. But since a promise was a promise he had dutifully asked what to wear for the big family dinner and sent her ahead to catch up with her sister. “Just a simple Christmas jumper” should be easy enough to find in his closet without the help of his wife.

Or so he had thought.

Being greeted by a house elf with enchanted antlers that blossomed in a dusty pink might have been the first clue for him that he wasn’t attending a traditional yule festivity, but he hadn’t thought much about it. Ever since the house elf union had established the free dress choice legislation it wasn’t uncommon to stumble over an elf serving the afternoon tea in full ball attire after all. Still, it should have been his first clue.

The second one was the gigantic Christmas tree in the foyer framed by two floating staircases that reached up into the cupola over the gallery. This definitely wasn’t a traditional yule affair. And still, the thought that he might have chosen the wrong attire didn’t occur to him until he followed the tiny dear-elf into the dining room and spotted no other than Draco posh-as-fuck Malfoy in slim-fitting checked slacks paired with a red atrocity of a jumper that showed a brown dragon with antlers and a red nose fighting three fairies that were charmed to at times jump from the jumper and fly around his with fairy lights decorated head.

A quick look around the room confirmed what he had started to suspect the second he had spotted Draco, the dark green cashmere turtleneck he was wearing and had thought appropriate for about every occasion actually had been the wrong choice.

But before he could do anything or even catch his wife's eyes Astoria appeared at Draco’s side in something even Loony Lovegood wouldn’t have chosen because it was so sparkly. Theo wasn’t sure if her dress actually resembled a Christmas tree someone had dipped in glitter or simply glitter shaped in Christmas tree form. No matter what it was hard to even look at her because even the slightest movement sent her dress into literal explosions of glittery clouds in a trillion colours. Paired with the reindeer slippers she was sporting, that gave an intonation of a song he didn’t know but appeared contained the words “last Christmas” a lot he was actually considering if stunning his sister in law was a valid option at their first joint holiday.

“Don’t worry Theo, Draco wore nearly the exact same outfit last year, when he joined for the first time, town to that facial expression of yours! Did you train that look back in the boys' dorm when we girls weren’t around?” Even though Astoria's jabs were good-natured, she nearly doubled over laughing, probably about his expression, but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure, there was still the dress after all.

“Well darling, I guess we will have to do something about that.” Daphne had finally appeared to rescue him. Or maybe not rescue, but at least putting him into a chair and offering him a big cup of mulled wine, and so far that counted as rescuing in his books. At least until she spoke again.

“Time to help you dress appropriately, don't you think?” and with that, she raised her wand.


End file.
